ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Muscle Tower (Past)
The headquarters of the red ribbon army located outside of Jingle village, the tower consists of multiple levels each with a variety of enemies and traps lying in wait on each floor. Red Ribbon's Dragon Ball! Red Ribbon Army * Health: 21,058.5 * Strength: 100 * Speed: 100 * Stamina: 410/500 * Equipment: Red Ribbon Machine Pistols (15% extra Damage) * Effects: 3 Sets of Militia (2 left) Shin Articost * Health: 657,540/661,500 * Strength: 232 * Speed: 208 * Stamina: 880/1,000 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, 2 Swords, 2 Senzu * Effects: -25% Arcane Damage, +40% Physical Damage * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 2: Twin Realms: Lava Dragon Claw * Blast 2: Twin Realms: Ocean Dragon Fang * Ultimate: Four-Sword Style: King's Void Monarch * Health:634,340/637,000 * Strength:315 * Speed:339.3 * Stamina:560/700 * Blast Gauge:1/5 * Equipment:Streamline combat clothes. Ki gloves * Effects: +30% Speed, +40% ki, +25% Physical, Saiyan pride when active * Blast 1:Buttersheild * Blast 1:Burning Butterflies * Blast 2:Butterfly Barrage * Blast 2:Papillons eyes * Ultimate:Saiyan Spirit Fight to retrieve the Dragon Ball! * Turn Order: Red Ribbon Army, Monarch, Shin * The Red Ribbon Army spots Zucana and Shin as they near the old abandoned tower. "Quickly, shoot them down!" they shout as they unload bullets into the sky. (5 shots at Monarch, 2 hit, 2,760 damage, 5 shots at Shin, 2 hit, 2,760 damage) * Monarch floats there as the bullets bounce off him. "Heheheh, this is seriously all we have to deal with? I think sending two of us may of been a bit of an over estimation of their abilities. Well like the weaklings they are it's time for them to die. Really I'm being kind, leaving people as weak as this alive is just cruel and prolonging their suffering." He grins as he throws 10 ki balls. (7 hit, 28,787.5 damage) * Shin lands on the ground and rushes a few of them with his new Shirasaya Katana and slashes at the Red Ribbon army men with his blades until he places one in the ground and spins quickly sending out a large rotating cut to knock them all back. (10 Dual Sword Slashes, 8 hit, 51,968 damage) * The soldiers regroup and continue to fire until they notice Shin has a Dragonball and focus all of their fire on his person. (10 shots at Shin, All Miss) * Monarch grins "They're like tiny little ants, it's kind of adorable to see them try so hard. It's just a shame they're completely outclassed." He throws 10 more ki balls (All hit, 32,900 damage, damage has crossed onto the next group) * Shin spins and faces away from the group of men he was at creating a massive black twister that seems to drag alot of them up and destroy several buildings. He smiles and holds his swords differently then what everyone was use to seeing. He's holding his left sword forward and his right sword backwards. (10 Dual Sword Strikes, All Hit, 64,960 damage) * The Militia Men continue to unleash their attacks one after another and unload against the swordsman ignoring the Saiyan for now trying to kill Shin to get his Dragonball. (10 Shots at Shin, 1 hit, 1,200 damage) * Monarch smirks "I don't really need to do this but just to speed this up a bit. I hear it's not dying that's bad it's the awful wait and I'd hate to put these poor souls through that." He suddenly bursts into super saiyan 2. Followed by 9 more ki balls. (7 hit, 43,218 damage, damage crossed onto next group) * Shin runs for the last group and smiles landing in front of that group with his blade on either side of his body held straight up and slashes through them. "Twin Realms: Lava Dragon Claw!" he shouts before spinning and slashing at them nine more times. (Blast 2 hit, No Paralysis, 9 Dual Sword Strikes, 7 hit, Total Damage: 57,072 damage) "You got the last blast, Zucana. Let'em have it, I'll go search for the Dragonball." he shouts heading off into the base and slashing a few soldiers on the way there. * The last of the Red Ribbon army sees the Dragon boy running into their base and some begin to run away while other stay and try to fight with basic attacks and punches or kicks but all fail. (Skip Turn) * Monarch grins maliciously "Zucana's dead Shin. As will all of these weaklings in just a few seconds but I'm going to enjoy every last second of it." Butterflies stream from his wings and land near and on the remaining soldiers, they seem to be vibrating quite strongly then suddenly they don't seem to be made out of ki as the ignite into blue flaming butterflies burning with a large intensity. (He uses Burning Butterflies) And then throws 9 more ki balls to kill those who aren't on fire. (Humans defeated, Shin and Monarch claim victory.) * Shin finds the room holding the Dragonball and picks it up smiling before exiting the building and seeing everything on fire. "Oh, that's gotta hurt." Shin inhales and breathes in all of the fire before burping it out in a smoke cloud and leaps into the air holding the Dragonball. "Got it!" * A butterfly lands on the dragon ball and the two disappear and the dragon ball appears in Monarchs hand. "You mean I've got it. I'll hold onto this for... insurance. If you were to lose your dragon balls we'd be two down if you had two with you. It's safer to have them spread out with people we trust." Monarch says reassuringly Red ribbon army saga: protecting the past In the vast snow fields surrounding Muscle tower there is a congregation of time machines as the various time patrollers land and safely store the machines in their capsules. Their mission to prevent the deaths of Goku and Bulma at the hands of the red ribbon army all while avoiding detection Bastion is the first to store his time machine "well that was something else, kind of weird being able to put a time machine into a capsule like this. Hmm its cold out and probably close to blizzard states that should help us get to the tower unseen however it may hinder those who dont have a method of detecton beyond sight" Bastion turns to the other patrollers "some of you i have met before some of you i haven't but you all know why we are here and that it is imperative we arent seen by Goku or Bulma so be aware of your situation and surroundings" "I got it oh gracious captain." Zexiron says as he finishes storing his capsule. "I'm here to make sure the future stays the way it is, and that it doesn't change a lick, if this is all it takes, then we should be able to bear a blizzard." He said a little peeved that it was, in fact, cold outside. Akashi had trouble storing the capsule, but he managed "Huh... First time using this thing", he spoke to himself as he looked around "Oh great..." Kevryn stores his Time Capsule and places it in his armor. "Look sharp and don't let anything take you by surprise. If Kakarot or Bulma sees either of us it could have severe advert effects. Tin Man and I have special orders and you all will be heading out to prevent KAkarot and Bulma from being killed by Captain Blue and Eighter. Understood?" he said sternly. Kayle salutes the rest of his comrades, stuffing his Time Capsule in his armor. "Understood, we shall not allow Kakarot or Bublma visual closure on us.." Kayle then remains silent. Xylo "god its cold wile whispering silent" so all we need to do is save those guys not get spotted and kill captain b. sounds easy enough lets get this plan in motion guys. "As Kevyrn stated me and him are on special orders so we wont be able to provide support so you guys are being separated into teams of 2 so that this can be done smoothly. You all know your team placement and targets so goodluck we return here post mission to prevent people witnessing our travel." Bastion enters his silent potentia form his colour altering to match the snow and blend "Kevryn when you are ready we will proceed, everyone else good luck on your missions" "Thanks, and understood. Now, where is Akashi, let's hurry up and finish this so I can get out of the cold..." Zexiron said getting slightly more annoyed by the lack of heading out. Akashi then skyrocketed towards them "Sorry, sorry! I was just exploring and I... got lost", he said coughing as he felt embarrassed by that "And I forgot that I can always track your powerleves, so...", he said coughing again "AAAAAAANYWAYS, let's begin the mission shall we?", he asked as silver aura surrounded him, as he was about to fly off. Kevryn folds his arms and activates his Scouter scanning the area. "The battle's already begun. Xylo, Kayle, Eighter is not too far behind them, drive him away from the area. Captain Blue is to be injured and left for Kakarot to finish off but don't be afraid to kill him and make it look like Kakarot did it, that's Akashi's and the demon's job. Bastion, let's go on with our directive." he said before speeding off into the blizzard vanishing from the lack of vision. Kayle looks over Xylo with a burning passion for combat in his eyes. Kayle then charges his ki up a bit so he'd be more battle ready for the upcoming fight. "Xylo, you better be in shape today. It shall be fun!" Cracking his knuckles, he then soars off at a moderate pace, roaring off into the distance. Xylo face palms "where supposed to be sneaky why raze your ki you will be more detectable you will be a blimp on the radar your going to get us killed so drop the ki and don't rush". Once Xylo and Kayle manage to make it to Eighter's designed location he drops in from above them and nearly crushes Kayle for speeding ahead. He doesn't speak but merely offers a grunt of anger as they can see the villainous powers in effect on his body. He readies to attack them by charging at them. Captain Blue is waiting in the center of the village for Kakarot and Bulma to appear with his rocket launcher until he notices two strong people heading his way in the distance. He begins walking towards them before firing his rocket launcher towards them. "Burn in Hell, cretins!" "Why go home when I alone when I can bring a guest?!" Zexiron yells back avoiding the missile and continuing towards Captain Blue. "I'll have you give me postcard from hell!", Akashi said as he fired a ki blast at the missile, which explodes on the impact "You won't be seeing them anytime soon". Kayle flies back away from Android 8, avoiding the charge with ease, landing on the ground to the side of him looking at him square in the eyes. He tightens his belt and scans over Android 8 looking for possible weaknesses. Kayle then chuckles to himself as a way of getting himself into the fighting spirit while muttering to himself that he should make sure that this battle dosent last too long. xylo tells kayle " don't rush him where a team we do this together who know what this guy can do be on guard" xylo draws his sword (classes as duel swords) and gets in to his battle stance" ok android 8 lets dance". Bastion scoped out the facility using the data he and Kevryn had been supplied "where could this lab be, well i suppose it would have to be well hidden" Bastion keeps searching before he gets some electrical interference in a small rock formation buried in the snow "hey Kevryn i think i found the entrance they let nature hide it" Bastion clears away some of the rocks to reveal a slanted code locked metal door "You ready? i can patch us in now" he connects to the door and after a minute or 2 it unlocks "right lets proceed." Kevryn grabs the door and rips it off of its hinges. "This whole place is destroyed eventually so no one will notice." he says waiting for Bastion to go ahead of him and then Kevryn slams the door back onto its hinges and walks along with him using his Scouter to check for any boobytraps. "We are to ensure this old fart stays alive while everyone else is fighting above. I pray everything turns out fine." he says keeping pace with Bastion. "Well yeah cant fault your logic" Bastion exits silent potentia and creats a small green light that functions like a radar "So we have any pointers as to what might be thrown at us? I don't expect the small fry to be handling this part of the mission, i suppose the harder part will be remaining unseen if it is something powerful." "Well, you're right, this is no ordinary foe." Kevryn opens the door to Gero's main laboratory to find it mostly destroyed with Gero unconscious on the floor. Kevryn runs over and checks his vitals with his Scouter seeing that he is alive but gravely injured. "He'll survive but whatever did this to him could still be around here. As if on cue, a large half robotic moose barges through two of the computers and then snorts at us staring at Bastion with its one giant red eye. "Well, not the most interesting fight in the world but I guess Towa didn't have anything better." "A mecha moose? Ok i'm just gonna need a second to process that" Bastion assumes his combat stance seemingly pondering something" Yeah gotta admit appearance wise it is scraping the bottom of the barrel unless she made it on the fly while here. It is also possible it could be Gero testing android applications and Towa just did her thing." Bastion pauses "you know what forget the reason i think we should put it out of commission." After Kevryn and Bastion defeated Gero's mechanical abomination and Captain Blue was taken out of the picture. The two young Time Patrollers had knocked Android #8 back into his senses. With Dr. Gero in a safe place to plot for his revenge in the future, Kevryn and Bastion went to meet everyone at the designated transport zone. However... Kevryn ran alongside Bastion until they reached the transportation point and he looked around at everyone there. "Was anyone spotted? If not you all did a good job but if you were spotted, I'm throttling whoever it was and leaving your corpse here." he says taking out his Time Capsule. Bastion primes his capsule "I think we did ok there, i think i'll leave last just in case of stragglers so that everyone gets out as i can jump with my ship if the worse occurs" Bastions look around "oh and he isnt kidding he will probably throttle you if you were seen" "Everything replied smoothly Sir. Nothing was comprimised and Android Eighter is back to his senses" replied Kayle, saluting his superior, whilst removing his Time Capsule from his shirt. He gives Xylo a nudge on the shoulder to congratulate him on his great work. Xylo says "learn to stealth " looking at Kayle "but we did what was needed lets go back" says xylo. Akashi soon joined them "Sorry for stalling and being late, everything went fine. Due to misdirection, I wasn't spotted. And captain blue's gone too. Is that all we needed to do?", Akashi asked. Kevryn bops Akashi's head on the back and then feels a strange energy before all of their capsules are taken away from them. "Gah, dammit!" Zexiron shouts from behind them. "We dealt with Captain Blue but who did that?!" The group looks ahead of them and notices Towa floating on her staff before she uses her dark magic to destroy the capsules. "Now, now, we can't have you escape like that. Frieza darling, come out and play with these rats." she says opening a small wormhole which spat out Frieza at "100% Power" with villainous energy. "I will crush you maggots!" he shouts before landing in front of them. "Don't worry, I've trapped you all in your own little bubble so this fight you can use all the power you want." Towa teases before vanishing. "Dammit, Xylo, Kayle, duck out somewhere quickly!" Kevryn shouts. Bastion brings out his tonfas and stands at the front of the group with kevryn "Well it did feel a little too easy but hey it wouldnt be fun if it was too easy" Bastion turns to the others "be careful do not rush recklessly into a battle here this being is powerful i'll give you an opening be sure to use it" Bastion turnss to Kev "whats say we make him split again?" Kayle now begins to suppress his ki, flies behind a rock and gestures over Xylo to do the same, just for now. "This is just greeeaaat..." Kayle whispers To himself. Xylo files over to the rock where Kayle is " why we behind a rock?" asks xylo with a confused luck on his face. Akashi teleported instantly besides Bastion, at the front line of the group, this time however he harboured different sense of kii energy. He extended his hand to his side in a way as if he was grabbing something, soon a dark matter formed around his hand which immediately extended a dark rod to pass from his hand, creating a staff. He tilted his neck to stare at Bastion "Don't think I'll let this opportunity slide. I haven't done anything - Captain Blue was a weakling, I'm not a side-character here", he said as red electricity emmitted from his eye, as he entered zone (RP-only) Zexiron smiled. "Well, at least this will make me forget about this cold weather." Zexiron says creating his blade and placing it over his shoulder. Kevryn nods to the demon and creates Ki around his wristbands and moves it along his forearms and around his fists creating gauntlets of unstable Ki energy. "Let's do this!" he shouts jumping forward and punching at Frieza who moves out of the way just in time. Kevryn turns and kicks Frieza in the head spinning him into Zexiron's slash before Kevryn drops a hammer fist onto Frieza and knocks him to the ground. Angered, Frieza launches a few Death Beams at the Saiyan and Demon in the air which they both dodged skillfully though Zexiron was caught in the arm by one that scraped by him and Kevryn lost part of his shoulder pad. Frieza then looked behind him to the rock and launched a Death Saucer towards the rock that Kayle and Xylo were hiding behind. "Guys, get out of there!" Kevryn shouts. Bastion moves instantly infront of the rock catching the Saucer between his tonfas "You might want to find a better hiding place guys" Bastion launches forward still keeping the saucer in place using his ki, he swings it at frieza forcing him to dodge or be cut by his own attack (again) and uses the opening to do a drop kick sending him hurtling to the ground before shattering the Death Saucer. Kayle begins to fly far, far away to a clearing on the other side of the area way out of reach of Frieza in fear of dying on his first mission. He gestures over to Xylo to do the same otherwise he would be killed immediately. Xylo charges a light grenade from his hands then stretches his arms so there heading to frieza wile shouting "distraction" wile i point blank grenade his face then fly's away from frieza so im at a safe distance and out of the way of being spotted. As soon as Frieza was about to hit the ground, Akashi hit his staff on the ground which caused the area around him to shatter, he'd then strike the tyrant with meteor strike, sending him flying towards Zexiron. Zexiron using his blade swiftly and accurate slices Frieza and cuts of his tail before sliding past Kevryn and looking back. "Of all damned things why is your tail the only thing I can cut off?" he complains. Kevryn rushes forward and smashes Frieza into the ground along with his companions causing a small crater. "Tin Man, contact Trunks and have him get us out of here ASAP. This monster won't go down easily." he says to Bastion. Frieza gets up angrily looking at all of them before leaping into the air and firing down a rain of Death Beams that aim for everyone and punch holes in the ground making it look like swiss cheese. "I'll simply kill you all like this if you refuse to stand still!" he yells. At the end of his barrage he lifts his hands over his head and prepares a massive Death Ball. Bastion looks up at the death ball "well that could be a problem" Bastion puts his thumb to his ear and his pinky finger to his mouth "This is patrol group epsilon to trunks, capsules have been destroyed and facing heavy resistance from Frieza requesting immediate temporal evacuation repeat immediate temporal evacuation" Bastion hangs up "well thats that sent now we need to hold out till help arrives" Bastion enters silent potentia blinking above Frieza "thats the thing about you conqueror types you never expect people to end up above you" he channels his energy into his tonfas forming blades of energy he dives through in a drilling motion causing the death ball to become unstable and smashing Frieza in the back of the head in the process "We need ot detonate that sphere now before he can reform it if he throws that it wil be hard to stop damage to the land and time" Kayle looks over at the chaos that is ensuing with Frieza, beginning to worry that this might be his first and last mission that he will ever be going on. He looks over to Xylo for some reassurance that we will end up being okay. Xylo sees the sphere that frieza made " that's not good hmmmmm... i got it... it may just work" xylo tells kayle hes got one more job to do then fly's off hedding towards frieza sphere and flies so he assumes hes at a safe distance and starts preping for a hellzone grenade attack that form around the sphere " here goes nothing.... HELL ZONE GRENADE" the grenades fly in to the sphere to try and blow it up. Akashi then stood right below where Frieza and sphere are heading, before hitting his staff on the ground once more, which disappears on the impact, as he dives deeper into the Zone, the electrical current surrounds him with red aura. "Bastion, Kev, I have an idea which might work", he said looking at sphere which was going unstable "To protect the planet, use your strongest attack right from here so it could explode somewhere else", he talked to his teammates telepathically, avoiding the plan from Frieza. He then points both his hands at Frieza, which creates several Magic circles covered in runes below Frieza, which releases a concentrated beam of Ki, hitting Frieza and attempted to shove both of them back at the atmosphere "Guys, hurry!" "I guess i'm down with that plan, i'll make the openings neccesary" Bastion begins powering up large cracks emerging on his shell "A grand fall of silence breaks through the shackles of time" The pieces split off and and wrap around his arm a forminglarge prism shaped lance like construct created from his energy which he rams into the sphere discharging it the fragments burst out surrounding frieza each turning into a weapon that is wielded by some form of Bastion "all is brought together as one fitting for a world of" they all collide into him and dissapear "Impermanence, GRAND FINALE" the prism strikes the centre which hits frieza dead on causing the other weapons to burst out and dissapear leaving Frieza momenterily exposed Bastion is now stood behind Kevryn "I think its time for your unique brand of fireworks." Kevryn rushes past the group as the Sphere is sent into the sky along with Frieza and he creates a spherical ball of green energy around his left fist. "Demon, give me a lift." he shouts. Zexiron nods and holds the back of his blade out then swings upwards when Kevryn lands on it launching him faster than he would have gone by flying. Mortified, Frieza could only watch as Kevryn neared at an alarming rate and before he knew it, Kevryn slammed his fist into Frieza's side which to everyone looked like Kevryn had shattered the air and Fieza along with the attack with new cracks forming every other second until it was wide enough to engulf both Frieza's Death Ball and him. "Die, you miserable tyrant!" he shouted as the air and heavens split when the "glass" broke and shot Freiza into his own Death Ball which had entered the atmosphere and exploded into a massive green and black fireworks show. Kevryn slowly left himself fall back down when his Scouter began picking up a strange frequency. Starting with him and Zexiron they seemed to 'pop' out of existance and the others could begin feeling a strange sensation. Trunks must have been teleporting them out. Just before Kayle popped out finalliy into the current timeline, Kayle whispered to himself, "This is the best damn firework show that I've ever seen. Be a shame that I don't get to see the end though." And as he said this, "POP!" he went teleported back to our time with the help of Trunks Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Earth Rp Area